


Love Is A Shooting Comet

by ShandiStrutter



Series: the StarChild Assassin series [4]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Fainting, Falling In Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Surprise Kissing, set in 1985
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Sparks fly between a struggling cab driver from Queens and a superstar guitarist from the Bronx~





	Love Is A Shooting Comet

**Author's Note:**

> An Assassin AU side story! How Ace first met Paul~

Stanley was a huge fan of rock music but he never considered himself to be the ‘groupie’ type. Of course that was until he discovered Frehley’s Comet. Soon he was finding himself listening to their music daily, buying their merch and saving part of his wages just so he can buy a ticket to one of their performances. He was also finding himself developing quite a crush on the lead guitarist. Ace Frehley was quirky, charismatic and talented, playing his guitar as if he were born with one. He was magnificent..and Stanley was falling hard. But Ace was a rock star. What was he? He drove a taxi and still lived with his parents. He had no business breathing the same air as Ace Frehley. Still..he could dream. After three months of saving Stanley finally managed to get a ticket to the band’s last performance in New York, which just happened to be an underground club in the Bronx. They were going on a US tour soon. The timing couldn’t have been better. He smiled and held the ticket close to his chest. “Just one more week, Ace. Wait for me~” 

* * *

On the night of the concert Stanley spent a ridiculous amount of time making sure he looked his best. He wanted to look good for Ace. He sat and stared at his reflection for a while. His heart seemed to be beating a million times a minute. He was shaking. Getting light headed. He still couldn’t believe he was going to see Ace Frehley _in person._ “Get a hold of yourself, Eisen..” he said to himself, pointing to his reflection. “..you’ll have plenty of time to faint _after_ the concert.” He spent a few more minutes calming himself down. Looking at his clock he sighed. If he screwed around any longer he’d never make it there in time. Especially with traffic. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, he sprayed himself with his favorite cologne, grabbed his keys and headed out. As he expected traffic was a nightmare. Finding a close place to park even more so. At least he’d left early enough to give himself some time to spare. Holding his ticket close he locked up his taxi and speed walked down the street to the club. 

Handing over his ticket Stanley headed down the stairs. The opening act was nearly done playing their set. The place was packed but he was easily able to weave through the crowd to get a place in front of the stage. Before he knew it the performance had ended. While the stage was being reset he found himself shivering in anticipation again. His thoughts were racing.

_They’re coming out soon._

_Ace will be coming out soon._

_I’m going to see him play. I’m going to hear him sing._

_I just want him to look at me once.. _

While he daydreamed the crowd started going crazy. Frehley’s Comet was walking out and waving to their fans. There was Ace out in front, holding a beautifully polished black guitar with his name painted along the neck. Stanley was instantly entranced. He fell in love with Ace’s wild hair. The shape of his eyes. That smile that lit up the entire room. He suddenly grew extremely self conscious. Even if he was standing up in front he was convinced he looked like complete trash. He wouldn’t be noticed. He started questioning why he came. He shrank back into the crowd as Ace went up to the mic.

**“ALRIGHT, BRONX!! ARE YOU READY FOR COMETFALL?!” **

The crowd roared in reply. 

**“THEN LET’S ROCK THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND!!”**

Stanley recognized the intro within the first few notes. _‘Talk To Me’._ was one of his absolute favorites. There was no way he was leaving until he heard it live! He fought his way back through the crowd to the front. 

_When I see you, girl you turn my head, you make me dizzy_  
_I get a good vibration_  
_ When I look into your big blue eyes, I start to quiver and shake_  
_ I get a strange sensation_  
_ When you walk by me you strut around, you make me crazy, I get no relaxation_  
  
_Talk to me, talk to me, all I want is a little conversation_  
_ Talk to me, talk to me, all I want is a little conversation, talk to me_

This was the one. The song that made Stanley completely crazy for Ace. And here he was…hearing straight from that gorgeous mouth. This was heaven.

_People tell me that you run around and that you’re no good_  
_You got a bad reputation_  
_ I don’t care what all the people say, you know they talk too much_  
_ It’s a fascination_  
_ All I wanna do is talk to you and maybe go out, and form some kind of relation_  
  
_ So talk to me, talk to me, all I want is a little conversation_  
_ Talk to me, talk to me, all I want is a little conversation_  
_ Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, talk to me - why don’t you_  
_ Talk to me - c'mon and talk to me_  
  
_ I just wanna talk to you _

Stanley froze as Ace pointed to him. _Straight at him._ No, he must be seeing things! His eyes widened, focusing solely on Ace’s expression. 

_He’s smiling at me. I can’t believe it._

_Did he…did he just..**wink at me?**_

_……._

Seconds later he was out like a light.

* * *

“Hey..you gonna wake up, Sleeping Beauty? Or do I have to kiss ya~?” 

Stanley groaned as he slowly came to. That voice. He must have been dreaming. When his vision finally cleared…there _he_ was. Ace Frehley. Looking down at him and smiling, their faces inches away from each other. “K-kiss..?” His own voice was so raspy he didn’t recognize it. Ace’s head tilted as he shrugged. “If that’s what y'want, lovely~” His thoughts raced once again. 

_I’m still passed out and I’m dreaming. I have to be._

_Ace is perfect. He’d never want me. _

_I’m nothing compared to him. _

_He’s kissing me. His lips feel so nice. Ohhh that's his tongue. I can taste that he’s been smoking. _

_This is much too wonderful to be real.._

_I love you, Ace.._

_I don’t want to wake up.._

When Ace finally pulled away Stanley was delirious. His cheeks were flushed. His lips were slightly parted and he was panting. Ace was still smiling. “You awake yet? I can do it again~” 

“W-why..?”

“Cause you’re pretty and I like ya~” 

Pretty? Him? Stanley turned onto his side and hid his face. “No I’m not.. You’re amazing..you deserve better. I–” He was interrupted by Ace’s delightful cackling laugh. “Listen t’me, babe. I’ve never had anyone faint during a performance for as long as I’ve been playin’. Y’know how much of a kick that is for me? I’m glad you’re not hurt of course but it was a hell of a rush~” He ran his fingers through Stanley’s hair. “You’re a special one..I can tell~ Why don’tcha stay down here and rest a bit? I’ll come back down after the concert’s over and you and I can get to know each other better~?” 

Stanley Eisen felt like the luckiest man in the entire universe. His face burned as he turned and nodded.

“There’s nothing in the world I’d love more~” 


End file.
